The Turret Revolution
by twix012
Summary: Wheatley has tooken over the facility, and he has no test subjects to test, so he turns to the Turrets and creates a new hybrid, the TurretCube. This is their side of the story and what they went through.


**Hello everyone! Eh, I took a notice to the stories and couldn't help but there was no to little stories about the turrets, or the turret cubes, I mean...why not? I think they have a side to the story as well, or due to this story- it's mostly about the turret cubes. **

**And, before you start reading, I want to appologize...because it was actually painfull for me to write Wheatley being so...evil..or evil-ish, and honestly, when he did go evil in the game, I was actually _frightened_ by his change, but none the less, I still love the little guy. So yeah, if it looks like I'm Wheatley hater- I'm not, i'm just doing it for the story's sake, and...it is seen in the turret cube's light, which everyone seems to be ignoring.**

**Also- I do not own Portal or Portal 2- thats all Valve.**

It all started when he got that terrible…Itch and the even more terrible idea he got that followed.

All the turrets and defective turrets alike could sense something was different the second they felt the facility rumble and the assembly line was switched off.

The little sentient beings became deathly quiet as the lights began to flicker, even the defective ones shut up, then, suddenly, a seemingly familiar voice came over the inter com.

"Attention turrets and crap turrets, your mighty, mighty leader…or should I say, now, tiny leader, Glados…has uh, has 'resigned'," the voice took a moment to chuckle knowingly. "I Wheatley am now under full control of this facility, I'll let that sink into your pea-sized brains," he was quiet for a moment, "Now that that has sunk in, there is going to be some…_changes _around here, some very severe, some including you lot," there was a strange tone to his voice, but none of the turrets could grasp the word for it… but they did worry.

"Now you're probably asking yourselves, 'what could these changes be, all-powerful Wheatley?' I'll tell you what that would be. An hour ago I lost my only test subjects, and then, I had a brain wave! You guys have a good pair of brains and legs on you, right? I mean you can only stand, but after a few adjustments, you could have the ability to actually…walk! Now wouldn't that be amazing? I'm sure all of you have thought about it."

"No, not really, nope," a defective turret spoke up.

There was a moment of silence, "Well, starting today, half of all turrets will find out anyway! Here, I'll show you my first prototype!"

There was more rumbling, then suddenly, something square and metal made its way down, the bullet filled robots got a good eye-full as it passed by them on a moving tile.

The word the turrets were looking for earlier, was 'insanity', this robot was out of his mind as the turrets felt fear, or a form of it, because on the moving cart was something of a monstrosity.

It was a broken (or dead) turret with its backend smashed into a cube, broken pieces of both objects littered around them.

"Do not be alarmed, for this to work, you'll be very much alive, like I said, this is just a _prototype_. I'll have to make adjustments for the alive part to work…so, um, let's start experimenting, shall we?"

Wheatley wasted no time as he divided the turrets up, his Itch was growing worse every second that he was unable to test, and with that, he couldn't quite focus and made a few mistakes here and there.

The turret assembly line was soon full of screams and cries, due to metal body parts being torn apart, being attached violently and the grinding of weighted cubes being connected. Wheatley was now officially a mad scientist.

For the turrets that had not been chosen for the experiment (or spared) were now metaphorically cringing and crying for their 'siblings', unable to do anything but just wait in storage. But they all made sure that if the situation arisen and they were to see their new commander and leader, they would most defiantly shoot him.

The new hybrid Turrets sat there in agonizing pain, most likely both mentally and physically. They no longer thought for themselves now, because each pair had been fused together at the side…like a Siamese robot, their minds syncing together, creating a new found intelligence, making them unintentionally smarter than before. Except, now they felt empty as their only purpose had been physically torn off of them, to shoot bullets; actually, the whole back of them had been torn off, this including their speech center…they were depraved of both their bullets and their voices, well, actually, they did have the odd ability to… _chitter_. Wheatley had brought them up a floor so he could see his work up close.

So far, he wasn't making them feel better, no surprise after what he'd just done. He didn't seem to have any remorse or sympathy, even if he did know they were pain, he simply didn't care.

"Hm, I should give you a new name…because honestly…you're not really normal turrets anymore, are you? Hoooowww about…turretcubes! Or, or, or, cubeturrets…because really, all I truly need out of you is your cubes. OH! And heres a good nickname, hermit cube, because that's what you look like, really, I should find a mirror so you can see yourselves!"

There was a loud chittering protest from one of the turret cubes.

"Eh, don't like that do you? Maybe I should just call you a frankencube then, huh?"

The same turret cube emitted a loud screech, showing he was angry, but Wheatley brushed it off.

"Okay, now it's time to teach you your new purpose, it's very simple, and very easy," the blue eyed sphere started, he spun around in excitement as he thought about his plan. The plan he was sure to work out great and wouldn't fail.

"First off! You're going to be my new test subjects, so all you need to do is walk over and sit on a big red button, easy, easy stuff. Second part, learning how to walk! I programmed it into your new bodies, so, all you need to do is figure it out by yourselves, just like a smelly human infant,"

It was true, they all felt the ability, it was there, they just didn't know how to do it yet…except, something was…'off' about it, it made them all anxious.

"Hm, let's start off with the grumpy one," and with that, Wheatley plucked the turret cube from the floor and sat him in front of the others.

…It took longer than Wheatley thought; anger began to rise in his circuits as they so easily did now that he inhabited _Her_ body. "You're just not even trying are you? Or are you simply _trying_ to disobey me? C'mon, TRY HARDER!" he yelled and then smacked the back of the cube with his claw. This sent tremendous amount of needle like pain into the Siamese turret, it screeched and automatically hopped forward.

Wheatley let out an astonished laugh as he realized what had just happened, the turret cube had just accidentally tooken it's first 'steps'.

"Brilliant! Just _Brilliant_, you finally did it. You walked…oh, look at you go; you can't stop now can you? Amazing, just amazing." The insane sphere felt oddly proud, yet still annoyed it took so long.

…and just like he said, the turret cube honestly could _not _stop hopping, now that his new purpose had been fulfilled, he just couldn't seem to stop, and he _hated it_, because every time the cube would hit the ground, it would send pain into the two bodies…then, before he knew it, he bumped into another turret cube, causing it to chitter in pain and start hopping. Before that turret cube knew it, he ran into another still turret cube, and another and another.

Then it dawned on Wheatley as he watched the cycle, all he had to do was give the little rascals a smack on their square booties and off they'll go. He cheered up instantly; he could finally do some testing!

First there was the pre-test which was basically a very tiny room, one button, two turret cubes and a door, it didn't take long at all…actually, it was by accident, because one fell over on its side and onto the button, but once that happened, they stopped chittering when Wheatley made the most oddest and awkward of noises, stunning them.

"_Oh_, Gosh…_wow_! So that's what that's like…it's like…_wow_, very good job there…falling on the button, well, let's get onto the next official first test, shall we?"

The two turret cubes then fully realized what was going on, if they continued to land on that button…that would finish the test and that would lead to another one, and another. They knew this because they _knew_ Glados.

Now they fully and finally understood this…despicable, dumb, monstrous new leader. So, on their way to the next and official first test, they both agreed that they would not let themselves so easily satisfy Wheatley; and mostly, all they wanted was just to have all this pain…end.

Once the two turret cubes entered the first test chamber, they simply ignored the crazed leader and avoided the red button. After an hour went by, Wheatley added two more turret cubes. Unknowingly, once he did that, the first two told the others of what they learned.

More hours passed by and the room held a fairly large group of rebelling turret cubes.

Wheatley began to lose his temper, "For God' sake, you're boxes, with _legs_! It's…it's literally your only purpose! "

Suddenly, all of the turret cubes felt something…someone _else _was watching them.

Wheatley continued on "Walking on to buttons, how can you not do the one thing you were designed for?"

One turret cube, feeling rather good about himself, started hopping near the button to egg Wheatley on.

"Warmer, warmer…," the turret cube hopped right next to the button, "boiling hot…boi-," the turret cube continued on, purposely missing the button all together, Wheatley's voice became urgent "-Okay, colder, colder, ice cold, your artic now, it's- you're, you're very cold. Very, very, very cold."

Wheatley then lost his temper, "LOOK, JUST GET ON THE BUTTON!" he yelled in frustration.

The smug turret cube made a chitter that sounded a lot like a bitter snicker. Clearly amused.

"Oh, that's funny is it? Oh it's funny, because we've been at this for 12 hours, and you haven't solved this either, so I don't know why your laughing," he said, then he glared at them with his optic, "you've got one hour! Solve it!" he commanded and disappeared from the screen.

Relief washed over the room, they had gotten so tired of being watched.

Suddenly, the human female they'd seen many, many, _many_ hours earlier appeared through the automatic doors; on her portal device was a…potato?

Then suddenly the potato spoke, it seemed eerily familiar, "solve this test for him, when he comes back, I'll hit him with the paradox,"

They silently gasped, Glados was alive and back…but why was she a potato now? Oh wait, did she say paradox? They were too busy with their thoughts to realize the female had picked up one of the turret cubes and placed it on the button, Wheatley came back immediately.

So much for rebelling.

"Ha-ha, yes, I knew you'd solve it!" he chimed in triumph.

Then the mighty Glados spoke again, "Hey, moron!"

There was another bitter 'snicker' from one of the turret cubes.

"Oh, hello…," Wheatley said, sounding vaguely annoyed.

"Alright, paradox time." Before one of the hybrids could silently say 'oh crap', Glados continued "THIS. SENTENCE. IS. FALSE!"

The poor creatures couldn't help it as they thought about it, defeating their logic and crashing their systems, but they stopped moving as they died, and the pain went away.

After that, things changed, the turret cubes no longer had to be test subjects…except now they had to fully serve as a simple cube. How annoying.

But, they all seemed to take more and more of a liking to the human and Glados, they liked anyone who went against that…monster of a sphere, they all knew Glados was sinister and cruel, but in comparison to Wheatley, she might as well have been an angel…okay, maybe not an angel, but she had limits, she knew how to control herself.

They simply like the female because when she picked them up with her portal gun…they became tingly, the pain washing away, this causing their eyes to dilate big in awe at the human, oh it was so nice. Maybe it was the magnesium, or electricity from the gun, or not having to walk, but, whatever it was, it made them happy. Too bad it was always short lived when she had to put them down.

Not too long, the human and Glados escaped from Wheatley's insane tests, and he began to only focus on killing them…not paying attention at all to his very mobile hybrid collection.

They began to escape from their tubes and chambers, braving the unknown, many of them died due to the facility burning up and breaking down, but the rest were able to find the original turrets and stay safe, they were even fixed by the other turrets to feel no pain when they hopped, by simple coding exchange and a zap of electricity.

Wonderful. But they still could feel their home dying underneath their metal feet, and the rumbling that knocked them over.

Then suddenly, when they thought the place was finally going to explode, the rumbling stopped, and the lights and fire went out…

"_She's back," _a single turret called out gently in the silence.

Then, the lights came back on, and they heard the familiar voice over the inter com, suddenly, one by one all of the original turrets were placed carefully in different rooms, Glados had something special planned for the human, and they were more than happy to help…well, sing.

Singing to the human was a nice change from trying to put holes in the human.

After the sweet and sad goodbye, everything changed, Glados was unable to fix the turret cubes back to normal, but she understood the pain and had that fixed instead…after that, all the different turrets alike were happy again.

It was an adventure and revolution none of them would ever forget.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
